wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragonet Prophecy (Prophecy)
The Prophecy, also known as The Dragonet Prophecy, was created by Morrowseer and Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings eight years into the War of The SandWing Succession. It was the main plot in the first arc, though it was later proven to be false. The Talons of Peace members Kestrel, Dune, Asha, Hvitur, and Webs stole and brought the dragonets to a cave in the Claws of the Clouds to hatch and fulfill their supposed fate. Unfortunately, only Webs lived to see the end of the war. At the end of The Dark Secret, Morrowseer revealed that the prophecy was fake. The NightWings' only motive to make the prophecy was to use the dragonets to save their tribe. Stonemover confirmed this in The Brightest Night, much to Sunny's dismay. It was somewhat fulfilled, however, because Burn and Blister died, leaving Blaze as the only living SandWing sister. Whether Blaze learned anything we don't know, but she did bow to a fate stronger and higher (meaning, accepting Thorn as the new SandWing queen) possibly showing that the prophecy was partly true. Also, the Eye of Onyx, which was the necklace that chose the SandWing queen, had battered gold wings which glowed as if on fire. Even if the prophecy had not been faux, it could not have been completed because "the largest egg in mountain high" was broken by Burn, forcing Webs to go to the rainforest to get a replacement egg, Glory's. There is also The Jade Mountain Prophecy. Moonwatcher, the first telepathic NightWing since the time of Darkstalker, foretold it. Unlike The Dragonet Prophecy, this one may be the first true prophecy in generations. The Dragonet Prophecy -and- Meaning When the war has lasted twenty years... the dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears... the dragonets will come. (20 years after the begining of the SandWing Sucession, the Dragonets of Destiny will stop the war.) Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue Wings of night shall come to you. The largest egg in mountain high will give to you the wings of sky. For wings of earth, search through the mud for an egg the color of dragon blood. And hidden alone from rival queens, the SandWing egg awaits unseen. ( A SeaWing hatched in the deepest blue egg, a NightWing who's egg was given willingly, the SkyWing from the largest egg, a MudWing from a blood colored egg, and a SandWing from an abandoned egg.) Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she'll have the power of wings of fire. (Two of the candidates for SandWing queen will die and the survivor will gain wings of fire by sucumbing to a more powerful force.) Five eggs to hatch on brightest night, five dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. The dragonets are coming.... (The dragonets with hatch on a night with three full moons and the NightWings will seize power) Trivia *''The Dragonet Prophecy'' is also the name of the first book in the series. *The Prophecy turned out to be fake, but Sunny was so into it that she and the other dragonets ended up stopping the war anyway. *At the end of ''The Brightest Night, ''the dragonets refer to the prophecy as "The Last Prophecy." *According to Tui, she rewrote the prophecy in nine different versions, the first draft being "Wings of sand and wings of night, wings of earth and sea and sky. Five shall form the wings of fire; The dragonets of peace are nigh." *Tui said that she originally had eight dragons in the prophecy, the other three being Peril, Peril's brother (originally named Ember), and an unnamed IceWing. She decided that there would only be five because she thought that eight characters was too much. Gallery Wings of Fire-0|From Scholastic Trailer Wings_of_Firewha.png|by RhynoBullraq Wings_of_fire_the_dragonet_prophecy_by_silver_storm_dragon-d5ezt9k.png Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg|By Skyfrost Dragonets of destiny.png|by RhynoBullraq The Dragonets of Destiny.png|From Scholastic Trailer Wings of Fire 1 Year Anniversary DA.png|by RhynoBullraq Under the Moonlight.png|By Shadowharkart Wings of friendship by hawkshadowofthunderc-d5v31yu.jpg 20160707 123306.jpg|The DoDs as cats, by Adrenaline Category:Historical Events Category:MudWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:RainWing History Category:NightWing History Category:SandWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:War History Category:All Tribe History Category:Prophecies